


A Ghost of Who You Were

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, Bracelets, Childhood Friends, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The Ericson Pirates go into a port town where the streets rats run into someone they thought they'd never see again.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Mitch & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Ghost of Who You Were

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Violet pressed her back against the alleyway, a serene smile on her face while she enjoyed a quiet morning in New Haven Landing. She felt Minnie’s warm hand in hers while the two enjoyed a rare moment of peace together. Sophie was busy comparing her greatest tales with Mitch who had his usual smug smile on his face as he tried to persuade Willy and Tenn that he was the best street rat. Sophie wasn’t giving up though; a bright smile covered her face while she told her epic tale only to be interrupted here and there by Mitch. 

“It’s nice,” Minnie’s voice drew Violet’s attention over to the redhead who had a warm smile on her face. “Being here with you.” Her thumb brushed against Violet’s hand causing Violet’s heart to skip a beat. “Everyone is happy and safe.” 

“Yeah,” Violet felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips as she shifted her weight, causing the bronze bracelet on her wrist to slide down. “I'm glad to have you and the others.”

Minnie smiled, pausing for a moment before leaning in to kiss Violet. 

Violet’s eyes grew large before softening and leaning into the kiss. When they pulled apart she saw how red Minnie’s face was. 

“I promise. We’ll be safe.” 

Violet seemed confused for a second, her attention being drawn to Sophie who’d jumped up on a barrel. “It’s a street rat promise!” She hit her heart with a proud smile. But when she did she disappeared. Violet rose up to her feet, her eyes wide with shock. 

“Sophie! Min-” Violet turned around, her heart stopping when she didn’t Minnie there. “Shit!” Violet ran out of the alleyway, her eyes searching desperately for the twins. But they were nowhere to be found. “Mitch, I can’t find….” Violet’s voice faltered when she saw that Mitch had disappeared. Running forward she wrapped both Willy and Tenn in her arms. Her eyes were scanning the alleyway wildly when she felt her grasp become loose. Violet looked down, her eyes widened with fear when she saw that the two youngest of the street rats had disappeared. 

“Fuck! Minnie! Sophie!” Violet cupped her hands over her mouth as she searched the alleyway for those she considered family. “Mitch! Willy!…. Tenn!” Violet’s voice cracked, the weight of it all draining any feeling from her feet. She collapsed to the ground onto her knees, alone and afraid.

Violet jolted up, her breathing unsteady and frantic. It took her a moment to realize that it had been a nightmare. Her hand trembled as she pushed her hair away from her sweaty brow. The trinket on her wrist slid down, causing Violet’s heart to ache at the sight of it. It was a gift given to her by Minnie back when they were still struggling on the streets. She had gotten a small, bronze bracelet for Violet and ended up getting beaten half to death because of it. Violet remembered being stopped by Sophie when she tried to storm out and kick whoever’s ass had done that. It was obvious by the way that Sophie had gripped Violet’s shoulders and the look in Minnie’s eyes that it wasn’t worth it.

Violet could still feel the same emotions that danced inside her heart when she first looked at the trinket. How incredibly touched she was by the gift and how guilty she had felt about how much Minnie had to pay to get it. Now when she looked at it all she felt was pain and sadness. The twins were lost, having disappeared without a trace seven years ago and even though she and the other street rats held onto the hope that they were alive sometimes Violet wished she could accept them as dead and gone. Maybe then the hope in her heart wouldn’t continue to eat away at her. Violet could feel her heart beating wildly. It was clear from how shaken she was that she wouldn’t get any more sleep. So, carefully getting out of her hammock, the oldest of the street rats wandered out of the room. Her bare feet creaked against the wooden floor as she walked up the stairs onto the upper decks. 

The cool air of the early morning brushed against her face, her hair blowing in the wind that carried the smell of the salty sea. She walked forward, still in a bit of daze before starting her ascent to the crow’s nest. When she reached the top she was surprised to see Mitch staring thoughtfully out to the open seas. According to their schedule she’d figured she’d run into Brody. Mitch looked over when he heard the small thud as Violet landed inside the crow’s nest.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Mitch’s voice sounded tired and defeated.

“Me neither,” Violet sat down, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the crow’s nest. Her eyes looked out to the deep blue of the sea, feeling the small movement of the ship thanks to the waves crashing against it. Her hand absentmindedly started to play with the bracelet on her wrist, her heart tugging and breaking when she let her thoughts wander.

Mitch studied his friend’s expression for a few seconds. “I miss them too,” His words pulled Violet’s out of her thoughts. Mitch’s gaze was turned to the sky that was struggling to decide whether it was night or day, the dark blue slowly getting pushed away by the sun that was beginning to rise. “Sophie and Minnie.”

“Yeah,” Violet’s voice was quiet. She didn’t want to share the dream with Mitch. To share her fear that she could lose another one of them. “Do you…. think they’re still alive?”

Mitch remained quiet for a moment too long for comfort, making his answer clear. “I want to.” He was silent, giving the air around the pair a palpable level of sadness. “Should’ve gone that day.”

Violet looked over at Mitch who had a heavy look in his eyes of regret and sorrow. “We both should’ve.”

“No matter what, I’ll keep you and the others safe,” Mitch locked eyes with Violet; his eyes burned with determination. 

Violet looked away and gave a short nod. “I will too.”

The two didn’t speak for some time after that. Watching the world with tired, weary eyes as it slowly came to life. It was a while before different crew members started to wake up and started to do their daily chores. Louis was walking along the ship’s deck and having a pleasant conversation with the latest addition to the Ericson Pirates: Clementine. Brody and Aasim were discussing something, most likely what the plans were for today’s sailing. When all of the sudden Willy barreled through them along with AJ and an apologetic looking Tenn. Mitch and Violet watched the three youngest members of the crew. Small, happy smiles lit their faces while they watched Willy jump and swing on a rope.

“The Ericson Pirates are the best pirates on all the seven seas!” Willy smiled down at his friends. “And out of all of them, Violet and Mitch are the greatest of them!’ He declared proudly. Tenn nodded along in agreement with his friend’s declaration.

“No way! Clem is the best pirate! She’s stronger than anyone!” AJ huffed.

“Nu uh!” Willy snapped back.

“It’s true!” AJ looked up at Willy who was swinging around on the rope.

“Guys,” Tenn walked forward. “There’s no need to fight. Everyone on this ship is really cool.”

Tenn’s words seemed to fall on deaf ears, however, when Willy exclaimed that there should be a duel between him and AJ to prove it. Violet and Mitch shared a look, small chuckles escaping their lips.

“We should probably head down there.” Violet offered, rising up from her spot and holding out her hand for Mitch. Mitch accepted it and got up from his spot.

“Yeah, so we can see Willy kick AJ’s ass.” 

Violet rolled her eyes good naturedly then started her descent down from the crow’s nest. Mitch wasn’t far behind. 

The duel was fairly short-lived, lasting only mere minutes not because either of the duelists had won but rather that all that ended up happening was Louis getting his butt kicked by both of the boys when he tried to intervene. Most of the crew was too busy laughing so soon the idea of the duel was put on hold. What’s more they were nearing a port town and needed to get ready to dock. The crew worked well together as Omar steered the ship into place. 

“Alright, we’re here to restock. So we’ll split up into the usual teams,” Louis stood in front of his crew.

“Knightstone Pier is known for its produce so we should definitely focus on that,” Aasim spoke up amongst his fellow crew members. The roles were soon split between the different members.   
The street rat kids had offered to grab the necessary medical supplies that Ruby needed in hopes that it would be done quickly and they could sample some of the produce firsthand. Violet and Mitch walked side by side while Willy and Tenn ran around each of them in awe of the new port town. It didn’t take long for them to find the supplies: some more ointment, bandages and thread which they were sure would come to good use not long from now considering their crew. 

“So, ready to grab some food?” Mitch smiled over at the rest of the street rats while he slung the bag of medical supplies over his shoulder. 

“Yeah! Food!” Willy jumped up in the air, pumping his fists. Violet and Tenn nodded in agreement, small smiles on their faces. With that they were off to find some good food, circling around the port town before deciding on a place that wasn’t far from where their ship was docked. Mitch was about to open the door when he heard Violet’s voice.

"Minnie?” Violet’s voice shook with emotion, causing the others to look over to where she was. There standing a few feet away from them was a redhead with the same hairstyle of their lost friend, a cavalry saber attached to her hip. Before any of them could think better, Tenn ran forward and grabbed the person’s hand.

“Minnie?” Tenn asked, causing the person to turn around frantically and draw back her hand. The other three quickly joined Tenn with wide eyes. They couldn’t believe it. There standing in front of them was Minnie. She was dressed more akin to a pirate. Red flecks covered the collar of her white shirt. She looked at the four of them with shock and disbelief before wrapping the four of them in a loving hug.

“How? I thought….” Minnie couldn’t process what was happening. She pulled away from the group with a happy smile. “How are you guys here?”

“We became pirates!” Willy exclaimed proudly. “The best in the world!”

“You did what!” Minnie hissed, her eyes hardening, holding a level of anger to them. Mitch cautiously walked forward and pulled both Tenn and Willy behind him. Violet couldn’t blame him. The look in Minnie’s, her mannerisms, they were off. 

“It’s a long story but basically we joined some pirates to survive.” Violet started out, walking forward towards Minnie. 

“But they’re really nice,” Tenn tried to move towards his sister only to be blocked by Mitch’s arm. “We don’t have to worry about surviving anymore.”

Minnie shook her head, not buying their tale. “That can’t be true.”

“It is.” Mitch said simply. “Minnie, how the hell are you alive? That day when you and Sophie disappeared... What happened?”

Minnie looked terrified by that question, her feet taking a few steps back. “We….” She remained silent for a few minutes. A thick tension swirled in the air between the childhood friends.

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna share,” Violet whispered. “I’m just happy you’re alive. We all are.” Her eyes searched Minnie’s when a question sprung up in her mind. “Minnie… where’s Sophie?”

Minnie’s eyes fell, downcast and heartbroken. “She died.”

“What?” Violet’s voice broke. Tenn looked like all the color had drained from his face while WIlly and Mitch were struggling to comprehend it.

“How?” Willy asked, tears pricking his eyes. “Soph, she was so….. How did she die?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Minnie shook her head. Her eyes looked hollow and defeated.

“What?’ Mitch hissed. “Of course it matters! How the fuck can you say that!” His hands balled up into fists. 

“Because I’m going to bring her back!” Minnie shot her eyes up at them, a wild look in them. 

Violet took a step back. “What are you saying, Minnie?” Her eyes wandered down to Minnie’s hands and noticed for the first time that they were covered with blood. “What’s happened to you?” Violet’s voice cracked.

“I’ll find a way. My captain knows of it. Sophie will be alive again soon.” Before any of them could respond, an unfamiliar voice called out from behind their childhood friend.

“Minerva!” A woman with short brown hair stood there with an intense aura. 

Minnie’s attention snapped back behind her, her body grew tense and she was about to turn and leave when she felt a hand grip her arm. 

“Minnie! Wait!” Violet’s hand shook while it held onto Minnie’s arm. She wasn’t sure what had happened to Minnie. She was so different, so broken. That was clear from the look in her eyes. But she didn’t want to lose her. She couldn’t after they had just found her. 

Lilly strode forward, annoyance bubbling in her gut while her eyes searched for Minerva. She knew she shouldn’t have let her out of her sight. Lilly kept walking, scanning the area when she spotted her recruit. She seemed to be talking with others. Two around her age and two children. Lilly was about to call out Minerva’s name when a strange warmth covered her right hip. Digging around in her pocket she pulled out a jagged piece of stone that was now glowing an eerie light blue. A twisted smile covered the pirate captain’s lips when she saw it. 

She looked back at Minerva and the others. She already knew that Minerva wasn’t the key. Which could only mean that one of those four was. Finally after years of searching she had finally found it. But who was it? Lilly shook her head with a smirk. Didn't matter - she’d bring them all back to her ship. Those who weren’t right could always join her crew or join others who had failed her down at the bottom of the sea. As long as she got what she wanted, she didn’t care what happened. 

“Minerva!” She shouted, causing her ever-loyal puppet to turn around to look at her. She was about to walk back to Lilly when a girl with short blonde hair grabbed her arm. A frown tugged on the edges of Lilly’s lips, annoyed, when suddenly a twisted smile formed instead. This made things much easier. She started to stroll forward, taking her time. After all, she was mere steps from getting what she dreamed of. What harm was there in taking a few seconds to enjoy it?

\----

“Hey, Clem,” Louis ran over, his tailcoats blowing in the wind. “We’re getting ready to set sail. Have you seen Vi and the others?”

Clementine looked over at the captain. “No, I haven’t.” She studied Louis’ face and saw the worry on his face. “I can take a look though.”

Louis’ face brightened immediately at the offer. “Really? Thanks, Clem!”

With a short nod, Clementine turned sharply on her heel and started to make her way back into the port town. A small smile was on her lips after she saw how happy Louis was but it quickly disappeared. She needed to focus on finding the others. She struggled to admit it to herself at times but she was starting to grow rather fond of the Ericson Pirates. 

Her eyes scanned the area, unsure where to look when she noticed the four of them talking with someone she didn’t recognize. She was about to walk forward and speak with them when she noticed an all too familiar face looming behind them. A face she hoped she’d never see again. _Lilly. How is she alive?_ Clementine froze in place. Her first crew had set her adrift after she gunned down Carley and tried to throw a mutiny. Clementine could still remember the look in her eyes, how little she valued the life she had taken. How greatly she valued being in charge and trying to take Lee’s rightful place as captain. She felt her heart tighten when she noticed the twisted smile on her face as she strode towards Violet and the others. 

Running forward, Clementine wrapped her hand on Violet’s shoulder, causing her to look back in shock. “Clem, what-”

“We’re leaving!” Clementine instructed; her tone made it clear it was non-negotiable. She felt a chill run down her spine when she locked eyes with the tall redhead standing before them. The stench of blood was palpable on her and the look in her eyes... she was a pirate, a cold-blooded, heartless pirate who would cut down anyone in her path. Her eyes made that clear. She had sold her soul to her captain and was willing to do anything for her goal. What it was Clementine had no clue but she didn’t care. She needed to get the others away from Lilly and this new threat. They were too kind and naive to realize how much danger they were in. Clementine pulled sharply on Violet’s shoulder, causing her to stumble backwards.

The redhead’s eyes grew large with fear as she desperately tried to hold onto Violet.“No! You won’t take them away from me!” 

The redhead’s voice sounded so sad, so broken but that didn’t matter to Clementine. Violet struggled against Clementine’s grip.

“Clementine, stop!” Violet hissed, her tone was stronger than her actions, however, her struggle seemed half hearted and unsure, mirroring the turmoil within. 

“Violet, listen to me. Whoever this is she’s dangerous.”

Violet paused for a moment, the words that her crewmember said sinking in. There was truth in them. 

Minnie’s grasp on Violet’s wrist was harsh. Her fingers held onto the bronze bracelet which suddenly slipped off Violet’s hand. 

“Mitch, get Tenn and Willy back on board,” Clementine looked back at Mitch.

He only needed to look at her eyes for a moment - strong, commanding, fearful - to know she was right. 

“Wait, Minnie! Minnie!” Tenn struggled as Mitch picked him and Willy up and started running back. Violet looked heartbroken but she turned away from her friend. Something about her made it clear that the Minnie she knew was long gone. A shell of her former self. Clementine grabbed one of the smoke bombs from Mitch’s pouch and tossed it down, covering them with a thick, heavy grey smoke before running back to the ship. She prayed that these enemies wouldn’t be able to follow her new crew. 

Lilly felt her annoyance bubble over within her. She was so close to the key and yet they slipped from her grasp. And that girl who helped them she looked…. Familiar. Lilly shook herself out of her thoughts. _No matter, I’ll get to them soon enough._

“Tenn!” The redhead cried out and started to move forward when she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

“Minerva, don’t worry. We’ll get them back.” Lilly’s voice was sickeningly sweet as she planted false hope in her broken puppet. “And when we do, we can bring back Sophie.”   
Minnie’s eyes grew large and shook with emotion. 

“Then you can finally get it back, what you’ve been working towards,” Lilly leaned forward, her mouth mere inches from Minnie’s ear. “Your family.”

Minnie was so consumed by that hope planted in her mind she failed to notice as Lilly leaned over and pocketed the trinket that Minnie had gifted to Violet all those years ago.   
Lilly wanted her puppet to remain just that: a puppet. Lilly’s heart danced with excitement. She had finally found the key - all she had to do was retrieve it. Her eyes wandered over to Minnie who still seemed overwhelmed by Lilly’s promise. She had just the right pawn for the job.


End file.
